Diary ng Panget: The Movie
Diary ng Panget: The Movie is the first movie of Nadine Lustre and James Reid together as the protagonists. It is based on a Wattpad novel written by Denny R. The main stars also include Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. Plot A poor young woman becomes a personal maid for a rich and handsome young man. The two do not get along at first, but as their lives become entangled, their relationship becomes more complicated. Summary The film starts off with Eya, who is writing in her diary and talks about what had happened to her that day. She then walks off. The next scene began by Eya and her aunt having a tiny argument in their restaurant and her aunt tells her to go do her job, instead of standing around behind the counter. While Eya waits for the two customers' orders, she is called by a guy around her age. Eya then developed a crush for this guy and felt that she is pretty and walks over to him. The mystery guy asks for the time and Eya, while still daydreaming, said that it's time for him to love her. Eya's aunt came and told her to kick out the guy because he's been sitting there for ages. Eya asks the guy on what his ordering and he asks if he can order her. She plays along and asks if take out. The guy then apologized and told her he's waiting for someone but didn't come. Eya is walking down the street, when she sees the mystery guy from the restaurant before, and walks to him to ask if he's okay. The guy then cheerfully asks her if she wants to have ice-cream with him. She refuses as she doesn't even know the guy, but eventually accepts. Chad (the mystery guy) and Eya is in an ice-cream place when Chad asks her to tell him more about herself. Eya smiles and tells him that she is from India and she is the true descendant of Queen Elizabeth. Chad's eyes widened and she tells him it's a joke. It is then discovered that her parents died when she was fourteen years old and that she lived with her aunt after that, but kicked her out right after she blew the candle on her 18th birthday because she wasn't a child anymore. Chad felt sorry for her. Eya asks him about the girl he's waiting on and he admits that he's been courting this girl for ages now. Chad teases that they should be together and Eya immediately took out her pepper spray and threatened to spray him. Chad then gave her the nickname "Peppy". On her first day of Wilford Academy, the mean girls whispered about her because she is unattractive. Eya is then hit with a soccer ball and turns out that it was Chad who did. Later on, she is seen rushing for her class when she trips in front of Cross Sandford. Cross laughs at her and tells her that she's already ugly, but she's also clumsy. Eya plays along and tells him that that's how she climb the stairs. Later at her house, she is writing in her diary about how she stumbled upon Cross Sandford, who is a Bench model. Desperate for a job, Eya ends up finding one in the Sandford family: a personal maid for Mr. Sandford's son, Cross. The two did not get along at all, but Eya never gave up, even if Cross' attitude is getting on her nerves. That's when she nicknamed him as the "Monster". Eya later meets a friend at the Academy named Lory, a half-British transferee who has a huge crush on Cross Sandford. Eya and Lory immediately became best friends. Later on, it is shown that the mean girls don't stop bullying Eya because of how close her and Cross are, not knowing that Eya works for him. The mean girls are seen annoying Eya again after a couple of scenes later when Cross gets in the middle stops them. Cross shocks Eya when he said to the girls that she is his girlfriend. The mean girls fainted and Eya asks Cross what that was for. It is revealed that Cross only said that so the girls will annoy her more. At the lunchroom/cafeteria, Lory goes up to Eya and asks her if the rumour is true. The rumour is about Cross and Eya being in a relationship. Eya admits the truth to Lory that she is just his personal maid, that's why they're always together and that Cross is simply just a monster. At Lory's party, Chad gets angry at Eya because of their plan not working and blaming Eya for "ruining everything" because Eya is supposed to give the ring to Lory, asked so by Chad. But when Eya was about to hand it to her, someone walks in the middle of them, making Eya drop the box (which the ring is inside in) and drop somewhere else. The room is then lit dark and Lory and Eya try to find it, but someone catches it instead. When Chad takes the mystery person's hand and admits his true feelings, the place is then lit up and the mysterious person is revealed to be Cross, not Lory. Thus making Chad get mad at Eya. It is revealed later on that Cross is believes and scared of ghosts, and believes to have seen one at the Student Council Room when Eya joked about it before. While Cross is doing work in the room, the light switched off (secretly by Eya) and he runs to the side of the lockers and hid there silently, while Eya comes in with the flashlight to her face, trying to scare Cross. He then comes out and bumps Eya on the head. Outside, the guard locks the door believing that no one is in the room because the light isn't switched on. When these two realised that and can't call the guard because of their phones being useless, they stayed there instead and learnt more about each other, revealing that Cross' mother died. Chad and Eya repaired their friendship again after Eya finally stopped ignoring him because she is frightened that he'll get mad at her again. Getting sick of Cross' attitude, Eya runs up to him and tries to choke him in his room when she later discovers that he's got a fever due to his high body temperature. Eya then takes care of him the entire time, but eventually gets him to go to the hospital because he's not getting better. In the hospital room, Cross sees a shadow outside the room, thus making him scared again and tells Eya to sleep beside him. When the door opened, Cross immediately sits up, making Eya fall off the bed. The nurse then reminds them that they're in the hospital room, not hotel. Later on, when they're both sleeping, Eya hears Cross having a dream about his mother. Eya sits up and rubs Cross' forehead, signalling him that everything will be okay. Lory takes Eya with her when she next goes to the beauty parlor. Eya's pimples decreased and her hair is beautifully washed and curled. When paying, Eya asks why she needed to go to the parlor too, Lory said they have a masquerade ball. Eya is confused since the masquerade ball involves wearing a mask so there's no need for the beauty treatment. Lory tells her that she believes that whoever is the person that she's going to be dancing with at midnight, is the person who she'll spend her life with, and that Lori is excited that her midnight dance partner will be Cross. Eya then disovers that Lory likes Cross since kindergarten because when she was a transferee, she got bullied a lot and Cross was her "knight and shining armor". Chad bakes special cupcakes for Lory and asked Eya to give it to her. Eya takes the cupcakes home (which is at Sandford's) and puts the cupcakes in the fridge when one of the maids got scared that she's a thief and the other maids then comes and gets shock of Eya because she is now prettier. One of them tells Eya to quickly go to Cross' room because he's looking for her. When she's up there, she starts flipping her hair and showing off her new look, and when she realised that Cross don't notice it, she gives up. Cross tells her to pick up every crumbled paper she finds and throw it away. He then gives up and admits the truth: that Eya is beautiful. Eya is surprised and accidentally puts a paper in her mouth. At the Sandford kitchen, Cross looks for Eya because he is hungry, but when no sign comes in, he eats the cupcakes that Chad bakes for Lory. When Eya comes in, she tries to stop Cross from eating the cupcakes but it's too late. Cross just tells her to buy new cupcakes and Eya tells him that it isn't bought, it's special to give for a special person. Eya tries to grab the remaining cupcakes, but Cross grabs it too, but the box is then dropped, thus making the cupcakes ruined. Eya then grabs a broom and starts hitting Cross, when Cross asks her if she's really killing him for cupcakes. He also grabs a broom and they both started fighting. One of the maids came out and tries to stop them, but couldn't. They only stopped when Mr. Sandford comes in, clapping. He tells Eya that she looks good with her new looks. Eya thanked him but also apologised for trying to pick a fight with his son. She tells him that she'll try not do it again but there is no promise. Mr. Sandford and Cross talks in his office about what happened and Cross said it's just about the stupid cupcakes. Mr. Sandford puts him in place when he asks him what he'll do when someone finds his picture with his mother and rips or throw it out. Cross is then outside, thinking about his relationship with Eya from the day they met. At Eya's aunt's restaurant, Cross is there and wants to speak to Eya, and when she refused, she is stopped by her aunt and told her to agree because he paid her P5000. Eya then sits down next to him when Cross feeds her. Not knowing it was chili pepper, Eya stands up immediately and asks for water. Cross then puts vinegar in an empty glass and gives it to her, Eya mistakingly drinks it. She spits it out and yells at Cross. He says he doesn't know and tells her to resign. Eya tells him she already resigned and gets him to get out. When Cross immediately apologised. Eya is shocked and asked again to make sure. When Cross apologised again, she rolls her eyes and asked if he can do it sincerely. Cross said sorry once again, and this time, sincerely. She's silent until they both get out of the restaurant because she's late. Her aunt, furious because Eya left the restaurant again. When Eya is visiting her parents' tomb, she sees a shadow and it turns out to be Cross. It immediately rains and they both seek shelter under the shade. It is revealed that Cross' mother is buried at the same place. Eya sees Cross crying and he admits that he misses his mum, and that's probably why he's self-destructing, because he is angry at the world. Cross takes off his jacket when Eya starts sneezing/coughing and puts it on her. Cross then takes off his shirt to give Eya body heat, and hugs her. At the school fair, Lory and Cross talks, and Lory admits her feelings for Cross. But he said he's in a relationship with Eya. Lory tells him that she knows the truth about the fake relationship but Cross insisted and tells her it's true. Eya and Ian, Cross' friend, comes in and Lory asked Eya if it's true. Silent and not saying anything, Lory starts tearing up and gets out of the basement. Ian follows her. Eya asked Cross why he said that. Cross said he couldn't think of something to say and that he wants her to stop. Eya asked if he really doesn't like her, and Cross gets confused because he thought she wanted Lory and Chad to be together. Eya then smiles and is happy, and she thought Cross was against Team LorHad (Lory and Chad). At the second day of the school fair, Cross calls Eya while she's in the haunted house (as she works there as the White Lady) and asked if she wants to get the Team LorHad together, that they should get "married" at the Wilford Weddings Stall to convince them. At the stall, when they're both getting "married", with Ian being the priest, Lory sees them both and runs off to cry. When Chad sees her, he comforts her and Lory allowed him, after all those times that she ignored him after her party, thinking he was gay. Eya sees them both hugging and cries, and Cross comes up to her and tells her that she's overreacting. The third day of the school fair, Lory comes in the haunted house to speak with Eya. When she sees that Eya is scaring people off, she walks off to them and tells them that they're overreacting, since it's just a normal person playing a white lady. The people then ran off to get scared somewhere else. Lory asked Eya if she is inlove with Cross. When Eya said yes, Lory admitted that she got hurt, but she's giving Chad a chance, and tells Eya to take care of Cross. At the masquerade ball, the dance starts and Chad and Eya partnered up, while Lory with Cross. Later on at midnight, Chad and Lory are the ones dancing together, and Eya with a mysterious guy. The guy tells her that he's going crazy and that he's never felt something like "this" before. He also asked if she could love someone she used to hate. He said he wants to do the right thing and tells Eya that he likes her. When she's about to take off his mask, he runs off. While searching for the mystery guy, Eya gets a call from Adrian, her classmate. He admits that he is the mystery guy from the masquerade ball. Eya then gets excited. Later on, she gets another call again from Adrian asking to meet up. Before she answers, she gets a call from Cross, telling her to meet him at the Student Council room. Eya refused and speaks to Adrian again, agreeing to meet up with him. Later on, she finally meets him and tells herself that someone will finally like/love her. When they come face-to-face, introducing each other, Cross comes in and interfere, introducing himself. Eya gets annoyed because this moment is a once in a lifetime for her. Cross asked Adrian if he really is the guy that Eya danced with at the ball, he answered yes and asked if Cross have his doubts. Cross agrees and that's when Adrian gave up. He admits that Ian just made him tell Eya that because they both know it was Cross who confessed his feelings at the ball, and they wanted Cross to tell the truth. Adrian then left. At first, Eya didn't want to believe it because the voice didn't match. But Cross reminded her about the rain when they were both at the cemetary, and he got a cold. Cross hands Eya her diary and she asked why he's got her diary. He said he didn't want it laying around the house. He asked her to read the back page of the book. That's where he truly admitted his feelings for her. Eya is speechless. Right after that, Cross asked Eya to be his girlfriend, which she agrees and they hug after that. It is then followed by a kiss. Cast Main Cast *James Reid as Cross Sandford *Nadine Lustre as Eya Rodriguez *Yassi Pressman as Lorraine "Lory" Keet *Andre Paras as Chad Jimenez Supporting Cast *Gabby Concepcion as Mr. Sandford *Mitch Valdez as Auntie (Eya's aunt) *Candy Pangilinan as Mayordoma *AJ Muhlach as Ian *Arkin del Rosario as Seven *Coraleen Waddell as Riri *Janna Roque as Femme *Carissa Quintas as Steph Music The film has its own soundtrack and was released at March 26, 2014 by VIVA Records with a co-production of Flipmusic Records. The physical copy of the soundtrack is available in leading music stores, and digitally via iTunes. The genre of the soundtrack is Pop. *No Erase by Nadine Lustre and James Reid (3:39) *Rocketeer by Main Cast (4:09) *Paligoy-ligoy by Nadine Lustre (3:18) *Natataranta by James Reid (3:09) *'Di Ko Alam by Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras (3:36) *Dyosa by Yumi Lacsamana (3:37) *Kakaibabe by Donnalyn Bartolome (3:31) *Labing Isang Numero by Thyro Alfaro (3:09) *Halika Na by Shehyee feat. Ann B. Matteo (3:54) *Dinggin by Sugar High (4:17) Trailer Music Videos Gallery 043.jpg 07nadine.jpg 0808.jpg 0943805.jpg 140021856344f16-original-1.jpg 181.png 2014-04-04-jadine.jpg 20140329-diary-panget.jpg 2014 mar28 show6.jpg 5ir9wfe.jpg 653e6e.jpg DIARY NG PANGET POSTER WS 635319451187953037.jpg Dairy-ng-panget.jpg Denny.jpg Diary-ng-Panget-Nadine-Lustre-and-Yassi-Pressman.jpg Diary-ng-Panget-Promo2.jpg Diary-ng-Pangit-Cast.jpg Diary-ng-panget-nadine-lustre-and-james-reid.jpg Diary 01b.jpg Diary ng Panget.png Diary ng panget pimple 1911826 632745306799229 1685700083 n.jpg Diary ng panget poster.jpg James-Reid-Shirtless-DNP.jpg James.jpg Kvmekds.jpg Maxresdefault-1t45y5yt35.jpg Tumblr n2tgkcnImK1qabwkdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3li9pZhbw1qzee8vo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3li9pZhbw1qzee8vo2 r1 1280.jpg Untitled.gif W04i020.jpg X240-rqI.jpg Gifs Tumblr n2dqftnfsj1qie2zno1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2dqftnfsj1qie2zno2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n2dqftnfsj1qie2zno5 r3 250.gif Tumblr n2r0fv3GDq1qie2zno4 250.gif Tumblr n2r0fv3GDq1qie2zno7 250.gif Tumblr n2vaycqCT41r0yu40o2 500.gif Tumblr n2vaycqCT41r0yu40o4 500.gif Tumblr n2xnxuE4Yv1r0yu40o4 500.gif Category:Films